


The Ideal College Experience

by Skylar63



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Stiles, Derek Has Issues, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Derek, Shameless Smut, Top Derek, Wise Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar63/pseuds/Skylar63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person turns around and sweet Jesus on a stripper pole this guy is stunning. He has a strong jaw line with five o’clock shadow that looks like it would feel amazing running across Stiles skin, his eyes are an emerald green or hazel, he’s too far away to tell and his hair is spiked up like a bad boy. This guy is basically the definition of tall dark and handsome and holy shit don’t even get Stiles started on his body, the guy is wearing a white singlet and he can see the outline of a six pack and some nice looking pecks, and his arms, Stiles could write sonnets about how he wants to be curled up and snuggled in them.</p><p>Scott clears his throat and Stiles realizes he was just staring at the guy for about a minute with his mouth open.</p><p>“Uh hey, I’m Stiles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ideal College Experience

“Scott hurry the fuck up!” Stiles shouted from outside Scott’s house.

“Dude I’m coming!” Scott dumped his bag in the back seat and slammed the car door shut. “I had to say good bye to my mum, you know how she is.”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, sorry it’s just if we’re not roommates I want to get there before my roommate shows up, I want the cool side of the room.”

“You have no idea how childish you sound right now do you?”

“Childish? I have no idea what you could possibly mean by me being childish.” Stiles grins and puts his jeep in reverse. It was going to be a long drive.

*****

“How far away are we?” Scott asks.

“About half an hour, I’m kind of nervous. I hope were roommates, I don’t know if I can handle rooming with someone who has a gigantic stick up their ass.”

“Well we requested each other so who knows.” Scott looks out the window and lets out a nervous cough before continuing. “I mean it wouldn’t be all that bad if we weren’t roommates.”

“Excuse me? Is that your way of subtly telling me you don’t want to be roommates?” Well this was a punch to the gut. He and Scott had talked about being roommates in college since the start of high school.

“No, well not exactly.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean that we basically have lived at each other’s houses since the second grade. I love you man I do and if were roommates I will be thrilled but if we’re not then I am just saying that it wouldn’t be all that bad because you know we could meet new people, you swing both ways maybe you will fall in love with your roommate.”

“Right because I am totally going to somehow end up with a gay, hot, interesting, sexy piece of ass as a roommate, yeah the odds of that happening aren’t likely.”

“It could.” Scott says.

“If my roommate is my soul mate then I am going to have so much sex it should be illegal.”

“You’ll finally get laid.”

“Low blow, my virginity is not something to be laughed at!”

Scott laughs in response and Stiles shakes his head. He so needs a new best friend.

*****

“Holy shit this place is awesome, is that the library? It looks huge!” Stiles mind is racing; he has never been so excited and nervous in his life.

“Stiles come on let’s go to the office and get our schedules.”

“Right I am still on a mission to get to my dorm first.”

“You know if we’re roommates then I am going to wrestle you for the best side right?”

“Now who’s the childish one?”

“Shut up.”

Finding the office was surprisingly easy with the help of nice people giving them directions.

As soon as they get to the counter Stiles puts on his best charming smile. “Hello I am Stiles Stilinski and this is my best friend Scott Mccall, may we please have our schedules.”

The office lady, Jessica according to her name tag gives him a polite smile. “Well aren’t you two just adorable.”

Scott blushes and Stiles drops his mouth open, _adorable?_ Not handsome or sexy or total hottie, he’s adorable? Is that really the impression he gives off?

“Are you sure I’m not you know something more than just adorable, I mean is that really what people see when they look at all this? Not I’d totally tap that but oh he’s cute, like a puppy, which is basically code for friend zone.”

Jessica raises an impressive eye brow at him before giggling. “I’m sorry but you are just too cute. Definitely adorable but don’t take it as a bad thing, plenty of girls love adorable. Anyway here are your schedules and your room key. Have a good day cuties.”

Stiles is about to continue arguing that he is indeed more of a strong, fierce type than an adorable type but Scott gives Jessica a quick thanks and grabs his elbow. “Come on let’s go.”

As soon as they’re out of the office Stiles grabs Scott. “What room are you? I am 109, are you 109, please say you’re 109!”

“Nope 116.”

“Damn. Let’s go to mine first I want to make sure I am the first to arrive.”

Stiles grabs Scott and drags him through the corridors dodging through people and ignoring Scott’s protests to slow down.

“Here we are 109.” Stiles tests out the handle and is overjoyed to find it still locked. Putting in his key he twists it and opens the door and sees it empty.

“Thank god I beat who ever my roommate is, help me unload this bag on--” Stiles looks around, the bed on the right is closest to the bathroom but the bed on the left has a better set up with the study across from it so he could set up his TV and watch it from his bed. Well that’s a no brainer. Stiles quickly jumps on the left bed dumping his bag and pillow on it, claiming it as his own. “Ah perfect.”

Scott shakes his head. “Come on let’s go get the rest of our stuff, I am just gonna leave my bag here, I’ll help you unpack then we can head to my room and you can return the favour.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

*****

After they finishing unpacking Stiles room Scott huffs and drops to the floor.

“I say we go drop all my crap off at my dorm then head out for lunch, I’m starving.”

“Yeah sure, just let me admire our hard work.” Stiles gives a proud nod to his side of the dorm before putting a picture of him, his dad and Scott on the small dresser next to his bed. “Now it’s perfect.”

“Okay Picasso you ready now?”

“Ha. Ha. Yeah come on let’s get your shit out of here.” Grabbing two of Scott’s bags Stiles makes his way to the door. “To room one sixteen!”

When they get to Scott’s dorm the door is unlocked. Scott twists the handle and opens the door with Stiles closely behind him. As soon as Stiles walks in the room his eyes lock onto the back of someone with dark hair and a tattoo on their upper back.

The person turns around and _sweet Jesus on a stripper pole_ this guy is stunning. He has a strong jaw line with five o’clock shadow that looks like it would feel amazing running across Stiles skin, his eyes are an emerald green or hazel, he’s too far away to tell and his hair is spiked up like a bad boy. This guy is basically the definition of tall dark and handsome and holy shit don’t even get Stiles started on his body, the guy is wearing a white singlet and he can see the outline of a six pack and some nice looking pecks, and his arms, Stiles could write sonnets about how he wants to be curled up and snuggled in them.

Scott clears his throat and Stiles realizes he was just staring at the guy for about a minute with his mouth open.

“Uh hey, I’m Stiles.”

The guy raises an eye brow and nods his head before turning back and continuing to go through a box.

Scott dumps his stuff on the bed, signalling for Stiles to do the same.

“Well that was rude he didn’t even tell us his name.” He whispers to Scott making Scott chuckle.

“Let’s go get lunch, I am still starving and can’t be bothered to unpack now.”

Stiles nods his head, fighting off the urge to argue so he can continue to check out the Adonis of a man across the room. “Yeah sounds good.”

As soon as the door closes Scott starts grinning. “Oh man you should have seen your face.” And now Scott’s laughing making people in the corridors stop and stare at them as they make their way towards the cafeteria.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles simply states.

“Dude you realize we were talking for like a minute and you were just standing there creepishly eyeing up and down his body like he was a piece of meat and you were about to jump his bones.”

“What?” Stiles asks, he hadn’t even heard them talking, he was a little busy letting his eyes and mind adjust to the hottest ~~guy~~ , person he has ever had the pleasure of seeing with his own two eyes .

“He asked if you were alright, I think you freaked him out.”

Oh well that is embarrassing. “Oh.... Was I that obvious?”

“That you want to jump his bones? Uh yeah, if he was a homophobe you would probably be dead, you were boarder line drooling. I don’t think you could have been more obvious.”

Well if Scott can tell he is crushing on the guy then he was about as obvious as rain is wet.

Sighing Stiles no longer feels hungry. He met a dreamy, smoking hot guy and he went and screwed it up by creeping him out. It’s not his fault he went brain dead for a moment, no one should be that good looking.

“Come on dude chin up, it wasn’t _that_ bad. I mean it was pretty bad if he is straight and not interested in the slightest but you never know.” Damn Scott and his positive thinking, giving Stiles hope that is probably useless and is going to leave him sad and unsatisfied.

“Okay Mr. Positivity let’s just get some food.”

The line in the cafeteria was short and it took a total of three minutes to get in and out with food on their plates.

Stiles had gotten a slice of pizza, a bottle of water and a pudding cup while Scott had gotten two slices of pizza, potato bake, a pie, a can of coke and a pudding cup.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were starving.”

“Yeah well someone didn’t let me have breakfast this morning because he was in a rush to get to his dorm first.”

“I wonder who my roommate will be.” Stiles says looking for a change in topic.

“Obviously not as good as mine.” Scott teases with a smirk.

“Oh shut up, I am not continuing this conversation.”

Scott continues ignoring Stiles request as always just to be a pain in the arse. “His names Derek by the way.”

“What?” Now that was useful information.

“My roommate, his names Derek, he’s from New York and he is studying architecture. You were out of it for so long I introduced you myself, and then I cleared my throat and you introduced yourself again.” Scott giggled again and Stiles smiled in spite of himself.

“So you’re saying you said and this is my awesome best friend Stiles and then you cleared your throat and I said hey I’m Stiles? I must have looked like an idiot; we are meeting at my dorm at all times.”

“Dude please in an hour you will be over it and back in my dorm drooling over him again, you have my blessing as long as you put a sock on the door knob as a warning, I don’t want to walk in on you two fucking.” Scott snickers to himself before stopping and putting on a serious face. “I’m serious about the sock though, I will claw my eyes out if I see my best friend being defiled.”

“Well lucky you because I don’t think you have to worry about walking in on anything, a guy like that isn’t going to go for.” Stiles gestures to his body with his hands. “This.” It was sad but true, a guy like Derek, even if he was gay was totally out of his league and people out of your league are only good to look at and admire from a far.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Scott says as he stuffs the rest of his pizza in his mouth.

“Do what exactly?” Stiles counters.

“Just assume someone is too good for you without even trying. Ever since Lydia you have been a bundle of insecurities.”

“Yeah well in case you didn’t notice Lydia rejected me in front of the whole school making me look like a dumb ass. Now I am more of a realist and Derek is way out of my league.”

Scott huffs continuing to chow down his food. “I could be your wing man you know.”

“Why are you pushing this? What part of he would never be into this don’t you understand?”

“The part where he hasn’t even said that! What happened to wanting to meet someone this year? Derek is someone and you’re clearly interested in him so why not at least see if he’s into dudes?”

“Fine.” Stiles says because it’s their first day on campus and he doesn’t want to be a mood killer and tell Scott that it’s pointless because Derek doesn’t need to say it for him to know he wouldn’t be interested, him saying it will just be the icing on the cake.

“Seriously? You will let me help you?”

“Yes cupid I will let you try and pull off a miracle but I am keeping my options opened for when it doesn’t work and he flat out rejects me.”

Scott grins. “Awesome, let’s finish up here and then head back to my dorm so I can unpack.”

*****

When they get back to Scott’s dorm Derek is nowhere to be seen and Stiles feels his insides drop in disappointment, he may not believe Derek would ever go for him but he really wants to see him, he guesses that’s kind of the point to having a crush on someone. It starts when you find someone attractive and suddenly you want to see them and be around them twenty four seven until that day you get up the courage to ask them out only for them to stomp on your heart and reject you.

“Well looks like your mission to get me laid is on hold.”

“Dude don’t say it like that, makes it sound way to fucked up, I am not trying to get you laid, I am trying to help you get your mojo back. Lydia isn’t going to be the only person to reject you in your life Stiles and if Derek does well who cares, you don’t even really know the guy.”

“Yeah but I will know the guy if I am coming over here all the time, and the more I get to know him the more I will fall for him and then it will be ten times worse than Lydia because at least I wasn’t in love with her.”

Scott sighs. “You’re over thinking this, just help me unpack and then we can go explore campus more.”

“Okay, but no more bringing up Derek for at least the rest of the day.”

“Deal.”

*****

The campus is huge, they had made their way to the oval, around the halls, scoping out where all their classes were so they wouldn’t get lost and be late, across the street to a little cafe that made heavenly cappuccinos, and then finally the library that Stiles had been eyeing up before.

The library was huge, cut off into two main parts, books and computers, with five study rooms near the back.

“This is so cool, way better then the library at our high school, I could never find any books that I needed in that place.”

Scott snickers. “Of course you would geek out over the library.”

“Shut up, I’ll have you know the library will be your new best friend by the end of the year.”

“Wow, you’re saying I am going to replace you with a building? Seems unorthodox but I guess you are pretty annoying someti--” Stiles punches Scott in the arm cutting him off. “Well that was unnecessary.”

“Yet it was completely necessary at the same time.” Stiles grins, giving the library one last look before turning on his heel, it was nearly five and he was curious whether his roommate was here yet.

As soon as they walk out of the library Stiles looks up to see Derek, he has changed into a dark grey Henley and is wearing a pair of faded tight jeans. And boy did Derek look good in tight jeans.

He is talking to a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair. Of course he’s straight and is already taken; so much for operation get Stiles laid (it’s a working title)

Scott not one for taking hints perks up. “Hey look there he is, let’s go say hi.”

“What? No! He is clearly talking to his girl friend; I’d rather not go interrupt.”

Not listening Scott waves and calls out to him with his dopey smile.

Sighing Stiles makes his way over behind Scott, no point in running and looking even more foolish.

“Scott.” Derek greets before looking over to Stiles with an amused expression on his face. “Stiles.” Derek says still grinning.

“Hello.” The beautiful ~~girl~~ , woman says. “I’m Laura, are you two Derek’s friends.”

Before either Stiles or Scott can answer Derek speaks up. “Scott’s my roommate and Stiles is his friend.”

“Ah so not your friends then?” Laura asks, obviously she is invested in Derek’s business but then again Stiles would be to if Derek and him were together.

Derek shrugs. “I’ll get back to you at the end of the week on that.”

Laura sighs. “Right well you two look after my brother and make sure he doesn’t get in to much trouble. I have to go; Cora wants to be back in the city before mid night.”

 _Brother, brother, brother, brother, brother._ It runs through Stiles mind like a mantra and he smiles to himself at the revelation. It didn’t necessarily mean that Derek was single but it did mean that he didn’t have to compete with this beautiful woman. Either way he figured he didn’t stand a chance but his chances would be completely blown up if Laura was more than his sister.

Stiles watches as Laura gives Derek a kiss on the cheek and a long hug before waving to him and Scott and walking away.

“She’s beautiful; I see good looks run in the family.” Word vomit, there’s no other term for it and Stiles feels his face going red at Derek’s raised eye brow.

Derek grins. “I guess I should take that as a compliment.”

Scott laughs as Stiles starts to ramble. “If you want to I mean you don’t have to but it was definitely meant as a compliment, not that you need me to compliment you because I am sure people compliment you like crazy so why would you need me to compliment you? Trick question you wouldn’t because you own a mirror and have seen yourself  an--”

Scott elbows him in the stomach, effectively shutting him up.

Derek has a blank expression on his face and Stiles feels himself squirm under Derek’s intense gaze.

Scott breaks the silence. “So were you heading back to the dorm or?”

“Yeah, just drove for eight hours so I am inviting a friend over to watch a movie, you in?” Derek says casually like Stiles didn’t just practically just give him the green light to jump his bones if he’s interested.

“Yeah sounds good, what movie?” Scott responds.

Derek grabs his phone out checking it before saying. “The avengers, whatever that is.”

Stiles feels his mouth drop open for the second time because of this man. “Did you just say whatever that is? How can you not have seen the avengers? Have you at least seen iron man? Thor? Captain America? The incredible hulk?”

Derek gives him a blank expression and shrugs. “I don’t really watch TV so no I haven’t seen any of them but don’t worry I catch on quick.” Derek winks and Stiles feels his heart flutter, did Derek seriously just wink at him? That is code for flirting right? Or do people just wink at other people as a casual thing these days?

Scott smiles. “Alright the avengers, Stiles and I are in!”

“Great, I’ll tell Isaac to bring extra food.” Derek says going back to his phone.

“Cool, lets head back to the dorm than.”

Once back at the dorm Derek unlocks it and Stiles pulls Scott off to the side telling Derek something about a bro meeting, Derek just nodded his head in response and left them to it, obviously not one for being nosy, or he just didn’t care.

“Was he flirting with me before?” Stiles asks as soon as they’re alone.

“When?” Scott answers.

“You know when he said he caught on quick, he winked right at me. Does that mean something?”

Scott shrugs. “I didn’t see him wink but usually the gist of winking is to flirt so maybe? I don’t know I have only been in one relationship and we both know how that turned out.”

Oh boy did he know how that turned out, Allison went to live in Paris where she could study abroad, they tried the whole long distance thing but in the end the miles came between them and they both decided to move on.

“Remind me why I am letting you be my wing man again?”

“Because you love me and I have more experience then you.”

Stiles is about to respond when he hears chuckling behind him, turning around Stiles comes face to face with a guy who has honey brown hair and blue eyes.

“Can I help you?” Stiles asks wondering how long this guy has been standing there ease dropping on their conversation.

“Nope, I just couldn’t help but over hear your very un private conversation.” Great smug _and_ British.

“Well it was private until you decided to ease drop on it.”

“You’re talking in a crowded hallway, I dropped my key and stopped to pick it up and heard most of it.” The British boy says.

Stiles is about to continue telling this smug ass hole off for being a smug ass hole when Scott jumps in. “Okay so we’re getting off on the wrong foot here, hi.” Scott extends his hand. “I’m Scott and this.” Scott points over his shoulder. “Is Stiles.”

“Isaac.” The British dude simple states taking Scott’s hand.

“Isaac? As in Derek’s friend Isaac?” Scott asks and Stiles feels himself deflate at the smile that crosses over Isaac’s face, of course he would choose to argue with Derek’s friends, guess he’s not going to get any brownie points with this one.

“Ah I take it you’re Derek’s roommate.” A thoughtful expression crosses over Isaac’s face before he continues. “I take it you were talking about Derek before when you asked if he was flirting with you?”

Stiles face goes red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Isaac laughs, grin growing impossibly wider. “I get it you aren’t my biggest fan, but I can answer that question for you.”

Stiles feels his pulse pick up. “You can?”

“Yeah, Derek flirts with anyone who catches his eye; you seem like his type, he normally goes for the lean and pale.” Stiles feels his hope bubble growing impossible huge in his chest. “But.” _Of course there’s a but_ “The guy has some issues so if you want something serious then I would put your eggs in a different basket.”

Stiles feels the bubble of hope pop and his shoulders deflate. Of course Derek won’t date him, he’ll take his virginity but he won’t ask Stiles on corny dates to the movies or how his days been. He didn’t have huge expectations to how he would lose his virginity but he was at least hoping it would mean something to both parties when it happened.

“Well then I guess that settles that.” Stiles clamps his hand down on Scott’s shoulder and makes his way into the dorm, collapsing onto Scott’s bed.

“You alright? Where’s Scott?” Derek asks from his bed on the left side of the room.

“Fine, ran into Isaac I guess they are still talking outside.”

“Hey.” Isaac says as he walks in. “Mind if I borrow the keys to your car Derek, I was going to get snacks but the shop around the corner is closed and the next closest one is a twenty minute walk away.”

Derek growls and grabs his keys, “Dint her and I will rip your throat out, with my teeth.”

Isaac gulps “Understood.”

Scott comes into the room a second later giving Stiles big smile. “I’m going to help Isaac with the food, you two just relax or set everything up, be back in like fifteen minutes.”

Stiles is about to protest, or say he wants to come to when Scott grabs Isaac and shuts the door in his face. Did he seriously not hear what Isaac said? He still wants to set his best friend up with someone who will just break his heart (he is allowed to have girly moments, shut up) and stomp all over it.

“Help me set up the TV.” Derek says getting up from his bed and walking over to a big box that contains about a 50 inch LCD TV in it.

“Holy shit I thought you didn’t watch much TV.”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t”

“Why buy a giant, expensive TV if you don’t plan on watching it much?”

Derek grins. “Figured it would add to the college experience, besides money isn’t an issue, I have plenty of that.”

“Geesh, good looking and rich. You must have all the ladies fighting for your attention.”

“Worked on you didn’t it?” Derek says casually, smirking at the way Stiles face heats up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles didn’t care how many times he used the expression, denying it was always the safest bet in his mind.

“Whatever you say, _Stiles.”_ The way Derek says his name, so seductive how it just rolls off his tongue makes Stiles shudder.

“So the TV.” Stiles squeaks out.

Derek grabs one side, signalling for Stiles to grab the other so they can lift it up onto the Desk.

“You know you don’t have to be so defensive. I won’t bite your head off for liking me, I take it as a compliment.”

“Right cause your head needs to get any bigger. You’re attractive; I am not ashamed to admit that I find you attractive.”

“Really?” Derek purrs.

“Yeah you are the definition of an Adonis. Now if were done stroking your ego and you no longer need me to help with the TV I am going to go back and lay down, I’ve spent the last four hours walking around campus.”

Derek gestures towards Scott’s bed giving him the go ahead and Stile takes it and belly flops into the mattress. He didn’t know what was going through Derek’s head but he had definitely just admitted that he finds Derek attractive, which he did because he’s not blind but he was nervous because He likes Derek, he barely knows the guy but he wants to ask him out and actually date him and according to Isaac Derek doesn’t date so if Derek shows interest in him he can take a one night stand and enjoy the feeling of Derek’s arms for a short amount of time or he can hold onto his virginity and lose it to someone who wants him just as much as he wants them. Stiles never thought his virginity was that big a deal and if he was still in high school he would have jumped at the chance of sleeping with Derek but not now, he wants what Scott and Allison had and if he won’t get it from Derek then he will move on, find someone else.

“Don’t fall asleep I need you to come over here and explain this movie to me.” Derek says bringing him back into the real world.

“Huh? What happened to, I catch on quick.”

Derek smirks. “I do but I’d rather you tell me since you seem to be such an expert on the subject.”

Sighing Stiles gets up and goes to sit next to Derek, grabbing the movie case to point out the characters.

“Guy with the eye patch, Nick fury is the dictator of shield, he basically recruits the members of the avengers initiative which consists of Captain America who is the first avenger from the nineteen forties, basically he used to be ever scrawnier than me until he took the opportunity to become a super solider and came out looking like you, all muscles everywhere.” From the corner of his eye Stiles see’s Derek smirk. _Smug bastard. “_ Anyway, you have to watch the movie to fully understand but he ends up crashing a plane full of weapons into the Arctic Ocean, he wakes up 70 years later to the present day and that’s how he is brought into shield. Moving on we have Tony Stark, aka Iron man aka a total boss, he created this super suit which totally kicks ass, you don’t really need to watch Iron man to catch onto what’s happening but it’s an awesome movie so I’d watch it anyway, Thor though, the guy with the golden long hair, that movie plays a big part of this film, Thor’s brother Loki is the villain so if you haven’t seen Thor you won’t really understand their relationship and why Loki wants to rule the world but I’m sure you will catch on quick.”

Stiles smirks as Derek rolls his eyes, which are definitely an emerald green. “Black window and Hawkeye kick ass and they don’t need super suits or strength or godly powers to do it and finally my personal favourite the hulk, you don’t need to have seen any of the hulk movies to get his story, it’s pretty straight forward, he was exposed to gamma radiation and instead of being killed like most people he turns into a giant green man whenever he’s mad, and yeah that’s basically it, I could go on all night about how good each of the movies were and what I’d rate them but you don’t need to know any of that so.....” Stiles trails off just noticing how close they are. It’s like Derek moved closer because he definitely did not sit this close in the beginning.

Stiles gulps as he lets his eyes wander down to Derek’s lips. He may not want to lose his virginity to something meaningless but he wouldn’t mind losing his first kiss to Derek because Derek had really nice, soft looking lips and Stiles really wanted to feel them on his.

Stiles breath hitches as Derek leans in, it’s so close, just one more inch and they would be—

“Hope everyone’s decent we come baring snacks!”

Stiles jumps up and turns to see the smug face of Isaac staring back at him.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asks thankfully instead of trying to explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, which it probably wasn’t, they have known each other for less than a day, would Derek really try and get into his pants this quickly? In a way he feels kind of honoured that Derek seems interested in him in the first place, even if it’s just for a quick fuck it makes him feel at least somewhat wanted and it gives him hope that maybe someone else will want him for more than just a quick fuck.

“I’m right here! Oh wow that TV puts your TV to shame.” Scott so helpfully points out.

“Hey at least I have an Xbox attached to mine which in my opinion makes it ten times better.”

“Sure it does buddy.”

Stiles feels the need to punch Scott but instead he decides to be the grown up about this and sits back down next to Derek.

“So I guess you two are gonna take Derek’s bed and me and Scott will take his?” As soon as Stiles opens his mouth to tell him that no it would make much more sense for Isaac to sit next to Derek and for him to sit next to Scott, Isaac just continues. “Great sounds like a plan.”

Isaac drops next to Scott down on his bed and grabs a handful of chips and starts eating, winking at Stiles when Derek gets up to put in the movie. This guy was definitely going to get on Stiles nerves, and what was with the way he was leaning into Scott like.... _Oh god_ Scott was leaning into him to, they looked like an actual couple, whispering into each other’s ears and grinning like idiots.

Ignoring the wave of jealousy Stiles feels at how easily Scott seems to have it when it comes to finding attractive people to want to date him Stiles looks down and twiddles his thumbs, he’s not exactly sure if he can handle being squished up against the head board with Derek for over two hours.

As soon as the movies playing Derek sits behind Stiles and kicks him off the end of the bed.

“What the fuck was that for?”

Derek shrugs. “You were in the way, come sit down next to me and stop whining.”

“No thanks I am perfectly fine here on the floor where you so helpfully moved me.” He didn’t care how hot Derek was, being defiant was in his nature.

“You know you’re adorable when you’re angry.”

Stiles feels his face going red _again_ and concentrates on the movie because Derek thinking he is adorable did not make his heart flutter, no siree.

“Stiles, I’m sorry will you just stop moping on the floor and join me, you’re my movie guide and I can’t annoy you with questions if you’re all the way down there.”

Huffing Stiles gets up and crawls across Derek to fit snugly into the corner. Derek smiles at him before going back to watching the movie.

Its nice Stiles thinks, to get along so well (excluding Isaac for him) with someone he just met. Even if him and Derek don’t become romantically involved he would still like to be friends with the guy. His crush will go away eventually and until then he can date other people, some harmless flirting with Derek along the way won’t hurt anybody, he would get over Derek and then the flirting would be just like an everyday thing, a part of their friendship.

Smiling Stiles focuses back on the movie; he could do this he could totally..... Not do this.

Derek’s lips brush against his ear as he whispers “What’s the blue cube meant to be and why does the dude with black hair want it?”

Stiles shudders at the way Derek doesn’t move his lips away even though he has asked his question and when Stiles turns his head their noses bump in an Eskimo kiss.

“That’s the Tesseract. It can basically be used to build super weapons that can disintegrate humans on touch, Loki is the bad guy and he wants to use it to help create a portal so he can bring his army to invade earth.”

Derek nods his head but his eyes linger on Stiles lips for a moment before turning back to watch the movie.

Breathing in and out Stiles reminds himself that he can do this, just two hours and it will be over and he can go back to his dorm and spank the monkey until he’s spent (that is if his roommate is out) and that would be enough, he would not give into his attraction to Derek because he knows deep down that it would only end in Derek leaving him the next day.

Isaac may be an obnoxious British prick but there’s no denying that he was right about Derek being a flirt, and he doesn’t see what Isaac would get out of lying to him about Derek. If Derek asks him out than he would say yes no doubt but if he just wants to hump and dump Stiles then it just wasn’t enough, he isn’t too ashamed to admit that he can become attached to someone purely based on their good looks, he spent most of primary and all of middle and high school crushing on Lydia and she didn’t even give him the time of day until he asked her out and she sweetly told him she wasn’t interested.

*****

The movie went by with Derek occasionally leaning into whisper in his ear; Stiles had stopped turning his head to look at him while he answered after the third time their noses bumped. It was all kinds of inappropriate to feel this way over someone he just met, your meant to get to know someone for a couple of days, going on dates and flirting before you go at it like rabbits but at this rate he would willingly give himself to Derek if only for one night because Dammit Derek was torturing him!

At the scene where Bruce (the hulk) shows up to help fight Loki’s army, Derek put his hand on his upper thigh, asking him if he wanted some popcorn, which he turned down because yeah Derek’s hand had a firm grip on him, his thumb lightly smoothing over the fabric of his jeans it made Stiles tremble and let out a shaky breath while Derek just smirked in return.

When the movie was about to end Stiles quickly got up and gave his goodbyes and bolted back to his dorm, he wasn’t strong enough to do this, he’s a horny teenage boy who wants to experience sex and he wants to experience it with someone like Derek whispering filthy things in his ear.

He made a stand in his mind that he wouldn’t give into Derek’s charm, that he would be strong and wait to meet someone else just as charming and good looking as Derek but let’s face it, Derek was one of a kind and the fact that he is flirting with him so openly, seducing him so quickly it kind of made him think that there was a door, right now it was currently opened but soon Derek would close it and move onto someone better, someone who was willing, experienced and better looking no doubt.

Stuck in his mind Stiles looked over to see the right side of the room empty, guess his roommate didn’t come up today, but it was a Friday and classes started on Monday so he just figured most people would be coming today so they could spend the weekend to explore campus and meet new people.

Sighing Stiles decides to turn on his Xbox and play peggle two, it’s an addicting game and takes all his concentration, perfect to get his mind off certain tall dark and handsome strangers.

About an hour into his gaming spree there’s a knock on the door. Getting up Stiles walks over to answer it.

“Uh hey man.” Scott greets when the door opens. “So I may or may not have told Derek you were a virgin.”

“What?” Stiles shouts as he pulls Scott into the room and slams the door shut. “Why the fuck would you tell Derek that? Why not just paint loser over my head in big red letters!?”

“I didn’t mean to! You ran out and I was going to go after you but Isaac started talking about how Derek was the big bad wolf that had scared off little red (ha real creative of Isaac because he’s wearing his red hoodie) and then it turned into this whole conversation and I asked Derek why he was flirting with you and he said he liked you and then Isaac asked if you had ever actually been with anyone before because you were all kinds of awkward and no just kind of slipped out.......”

“Great so now I’m guessing Derek isn’t interested anymore?”

“He didn’t say anything else after that he just went to take a shower.”

 “I’m actually pretty tired I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Stiles--”

“I’m fine Scott.”

Nodding Scott gives him a kicked puppy look and walks out the door. He hates that look but he couldn’t help that he was a little angry at Scott (even more angry at Isaac) the last thing he wanted was Derek to treat him any differently, the flirting may be torture but he liked the feeling it gave him, the feeling of being wanted even if it was false hope, Derek made him feel wanted and he didn’t want to see him tomorrow and Derek to treat him any differently.

Sighing Stiles turns off his Xbox and jumps in bed, overall his first day on campus was amazing, despite his hopeless crush on Derek after knowing him for just one day (stupid feelings) everything else had been great, and he had a great place to go to get early morning caffeine for early classes and for now he could take comfort in the fact that tomorrow is a Saturday and he doesn’t have to see Derek, Scott or Isaac, he can sit in his room all day and play video games.

Closing his eyes, Stiles fell asleep with memories of Derek’s lips softly brushing over the lobe of his ear as warm breath sent shivers down his spine.

*****

Staying true to his plan of playing the Xbox and staying in his boxers all morning Stiles felt like he was at home. No worries, no incredibly hot guys seven doors down, Scott hadn’t come by but he texted Stiles multiple times asking if he was still in the dog house, which he wasn’t. So what he told two random guys they hardly know that he was a virgin and one of those random guys just happens to be the hottest person he’s ever seen, it’s not like the situation is going to change, he will visit Scott, Derek may or may not continue flirting with him and at the end of the day he will come back to his dorm with his virginity still in tack because life was unfair.

It was noon when he finally decided he needed food. He hardly ate at all yesterday and he hasn’t left his room for breakfast so starting the day with lunch sounded like a good plan.

He stared at his phone for a while contemplating if he should as Scott to join him but in the end he decided he didn’t feel the need for company.

The cafeteria was closed since it was a weekend so he went across the road to the nice coffee place, he really wanted to try the pancakes there and he was in a pancake mood.

Grabbing his order number Stiles sat down and played with his phone, checking face book, scrolling through the news fed and deciding nothing interesting is happening and putting his phone back in his pocket, maybe he should have invited Scott, at least then he would have someone to talk to.

As if hearing his cry for attention Stiles looks up to see Derek at the counter ordering something, the girl that’s serving has a flirtatious look on her face and she is laughing at whatever Derek is saying. It makes Stiles wonder if Derek even has to try to get laid or if he just snaps his fingers and girls come throwing themselves at him from all directions, that girl certainly didn’t look that chipper when he was ordering his meal and now she was all moon eyes as if she was in love, it was pathetic and he couldn’t help but scoff at the way she was basically throwing herself at him. Class is a thing you know.

He was slightly relieved that he wasn’t the only person that fell for Derek’s good looks and charm but the overwhelming other part of him was jealous. He wasn’t special, Derek flirts as if it’s an everyday thing, as if it’s just an instinct to prey on what is his for the taking and yep that was definitely the girl’s number written on his take away coffee cup with a love heart.

Derek must sense someone’s eyes drilling holes into the back of his head because instead of turning to the right and walking out the door he turns around and makes eye contact with Stiles.

Quickly Stiles looks away not wanting to face Derek but of course the universe hates him and Derek strolls over.

“Mind if I sit?” Derek asks with a grin plastered on his handsome mug.

“Sure.”

“Scott and Isaac were just heading over to your room when I left.”

“Great well I am sure Scott and Isaac can entertain themselves without me..... Hey can I ask you a question about Isaac?”

Derek nods sipping at his coffee, eyes never wavering from Stiles.

“Is he uh you know gay?” He didn’t really care but he kind of got the feeling yesterday that him and Scott had a weird aura about them, there was definitely some sexual tension involved.

Derek shrugs “I guess, he’s dated guys and girls, why feeling protective of Scott?”

“Well he is my best friend and Isaac just rubs me the wrong way.”

Derek smirks. “And how would he rub you the right way?”

“He wouldn’t! Like ever! Isaac totally not my type.” So Isaac is good looking, and looks play a big part for Stiles (like they do for most people) but never in a million years would he want to date Isaac, no way in hell.

Derek leans across the table, beautiful eyes staring into the very depths of Stiles soul.

“And what would your type be exactly?” He seductively purrs sending a shiver down Stiles spine.

“So Katie.” Stiles points to the coffee cup desperate for a change of topic. “Gonna call her? I saw the show and I am kind of jealous how easy you have it, she practically was undressing you with her eyes.”

“Nope.” Derek grins. “Now I have answered yours now you answer my question.”

“Why not, she’s pretty.....” He says continuing to avoid the question, what’s he meant to say? _Well my first crush was on this strawberry blonde and that didn’t end up going anywhere and now I like you and you’re never going to date me so I would say whatever my taste is, it certainly isn’t all that great._

“I don’t want to date her.” Derek simply states.

“Right cause you don’t date?”

“It’s not that I don’t date, I have nothing against dating I just don’t want to date _her.”_

“Why were you flirting with her than?” Stiles asks suddenly intrigued.

Derek sighs. “I wasn’t flirting. I only flirt with people I find interesting and she isn’t my type.”

Stiles feels warm and fuzzy inside, does that mean Derek finds him interesting?

“Oh..... What’s your type than?”

“Answer my question first and I might tell you.”

“Do you really need me to answer it? You just want me to say that I like you to stroke your ego. But fine, I like you, I barely know you but I like you.”

Derek opens his mouth to answer when the waitress brings over his stack of pancakes.

Grabbing maple syrup he pours it on his pancakes before grabbing his knife and fork and eagerly digging in, damn they were mouth watering and delicious!

“You ordered pancakes for lunch?” Derek is giving him a questionable look.

“I don’t care what time of day it is, pancakes are amazing so shut up.” Stiles opens his mouth shoving another forkful in. “It’s like an orgy in my mouth, this place is amazing!”

“Jesus you can’t just say that.” Derek has a deadly look on his face and Stiles slowly chews the rest of his food dropping his knife and fork onto the plate.

“Uh say what?”

Derek growls in response.

“Um okay, so how was your first night rooming with Scott? Did he hog the bathroom all morning, he has a thing for checking himself out in the mirror.” Nervously laughing he grabs his knife and fork and continues eating his pancakes.

“He’s fine. What are you doing tonight?” Derek asks catching Stiles by surprise.

“Probably sitting in my dorm playing my Xbox since my roommate hasn’t shown up.”

“Hmmmm.” Derek hums out.

The conversation dies there and Stiles decides for once he’s okay with the silence although he figured Derek would leave now the conversation is over but he just continues sitting there staring at him.

Once Stiles is finished his pancakes he gets up and addresses Derek.

“Uh well thanks for keeping me company but I’m going to head back to my dorm, those achievements aren’t going to get themselves.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“You want to hang out with me and play the Xbox?”

Derek shrugs; he has a thing for doing that. “Yeah, I find you..... Interesting.”

“You find me interesting? What’s so interesting about me?” He needs a reason, people find him annoying not interesting and the fact that Derek finds him interesting is making that little bubble of hope come back.

“Well for one normally when I flirt with someone they don’t run out of the room like I just threatened to murder their family.”

Stiles scoffs, ego much?

“Secondly I like you. Are they acceptable reasons to find you interesting?”

“So you’re saying I’m interesting because last night I ran out of your dorm instead of stripping naked and sprawling myself out on your bed and asking you to take my innocence. What do you like the chase or something? Is that what this is? How long before you can get Stiles the awkward geek to crack?”

“No, but the fact that you’re a virgin is a turn on.”

 _Huh?_ “You..... I mean..... What?”

“I like you Stiles, you think being a virgin is embarrassing but I don’t, you’re only eighteen, you have your whole life to have sex.” Derek shrugs. “I’m not going to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with, Isaac told you I don’t date and he’s right, I don’t, not really but that doesn’t mean I jump everything that has a pulse.”

“What are you saying?” Stiles asks awestruck by what Derek was saying, because if Derek was saying what he hopes Derek is saying then _goodbye virginity and hello muscles._

“Can we have this conversation some place more private? I’d rather not tell you all the things I want to do to you in a crowed coffee shop.”

“R-Right, yeah okay lets go back to my dorm then and talk.” Stiles stutters out, he had no idea what was happening and how he ended up here, with Derek or why Derek wants him at all but he was definitely interested to hear what Derek was proposing. After all he could do casual, as long as they were exclusive, he doesn’t think he could handle watching Derek with someone else if they were doing stuff, he’d always be comparing himself to the other person and at the end of the day he just wouldn’t be comfortable in a relationship like that.

Derek gets up and smiles at him. “Lead the way little red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely changing this story, well sort of. Hope it's not to much on an inconvenience.


End file.
